a time of sorrow yet a time of joy
by neko 1633
Summary: theres something wrong with Kagome, how will everyone handle it? and since when did she get a demon sister? O.o


Ok folks, this story is based on a true story. I made up one of the characters because I couldn't find one that I could put the point of view in and make it good. Ok, if you understood that sentence, congrats, you'll probably understand me, lol. Anyways, without further ado, I give you, my story.  
  
Disclaimer: so what if I don't own any inuyasha characters, I still own yosei!! ^^ yay!  
  
A time of sorrow yet a time of joy.  
  
Chapter One  
  
A deadly disease  
  
Inuyasha went up to the hospital floor that Kagome ws on. He found Kagome's family and his gang pacing around the outside of Kagome's room. "thank goodness you're here," Sango said and went up to hug him, " the doctor is with Kagome telling her whats going on with her." *sound of a door shutting* Everyone turns around to see the doctor standing in front of the door. "what's wrong with my sister?" Sota asks. *the doctor pauses a moment, thinks about how to say the right words and takes a deep breath* "I'll give this to you straight, Kagome has leukemia." Mrs. Higurashi starts to hypervenilate and Miroku yells for a nurse. The nurse runs over and helps Mrs. Higurashi breathe into a paper bag while Sango and Miroku stay by her side. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Yosei walk up, having just arrived from the feudal era. "what's going? Is mom ok? What's wrong with my sister?" Yosei asks all in one breath. The doctor pulls Sesshomaru and Yosei aside and tells them what's going on. Yosei starts to sob silently on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Rin loks around, " why is everyone crying?" Shippo walks up to her and takes her to the kids activity room. (yes there is one at a hospital , a teen one too ^^) Sota goes over to Yosei and embraces her (aka. hugs her)  
  
Ok, so ya'll are probably confused as to who Yosei is. Well, I'm not a mary jane, so she's not me. Here's how she came into the Higurashi family.  
Around 8 years before Kagome was born, Mrs. Higurashi was coming home from shopping, and she saw a little basket by the well. She quickly went over to it to find a demon baby girl inside wrapped in a weird type of blanket. She knew she couldn't take her to the police, so she kept a sharp eye on the well in case anyone came looking around it. No one ever did, so she kept the baby and named her Yosei, which is actually fairy in japenese. ( I liked that word, so that's why she's named that, so there!!) Anyways, after Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome and as you know, when she got older, she started going into the feudal era. Well, Yosei started to get curious as to where her sister went all the time, and asked Kagome to take her with her. Kagome agreed. Yosei met Inuyasha, and later on met Sesshomaru, who taught her everything about being a demon. Yosei manily stayted with him and Rin, and always tried to kill Jaken. ^^(I hate Jaken) She saw Kagome often, but mainly traveled around while getting to know how to be a demon, and what her powers where. (ironic, isn't it? A reincarnated preistess with a demon boyfriend and sister.^^ cool) Back to the story.....  
  
Yosei and Sota, along with Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room. She was propped up and silently crying. " oh Kagome." Inuyasha sighed. Kagome looks up and smiles at him. "I'll be ok." She sees Yosei and Sota standing behind Inuyasha. "Yosei!" she hugs her sister. "it's good to see you!" "You too, how are you feeing?" She mentally kicks herself. How are you feeling? What a stupid question to ask. How do you think she's feeling Yosei? Kagome shrugs, "i've been better." Yosei smiles at her little sister, "of course you have, I'm going to go talk to mom, ok?" She says as calmy as she can while supressing tears. "ok," Kagome replies while turning her attention to Sota, "hi Sota." Before Yosei walks out, she sees Inuyasha on the other side of Kagome holding her hand. She smiles and walks out of the room.  
  
So, what did you guys think? Of course it's not going to be all serious, this is just the first chappie. I want to know what you think, and if I should continue the story. I already am working on the next chapter, and if ya'll want this story to keep going, it will be up soon. Well, please review!! Reviews are good, * eyes get a glazed look* reviews......... ^^ JA NE 


End file.
